leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristana/Development
|artwork = Shuohan Zhou Viktor Titov (Cesar Rosolino, Carlos Luzzi) |visual = DragonFly Studio Mike Butcher Sanketh Yayathi |lead = |voice = Elspeth Eastman }} Champion Update (Visual & Gameplay): Tristana By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Tristana Let’s talk Trist! Originally released a megling champion before uh... they all went away... we’re solidifying Tristana as a yordle while giving her a new model, textures, voicework, ability effects and some targeted kit changes. Yep. Kit changes. Along with number tweaks, Tristana’s active has gone to join the and in ye warehouse of olde eqyppmente, and she now has a completely new way to shoot, explode, etc her opponents. Here’s how it works. E – Explosive Charge Passive: Whenever Tristana kills a unit, her shot explodes, dealing damage to all nearby enemies. Active: Tristana attaches a charge to a nearby enemy unit or turret. After a few seconds, the charge detonates, dealing damage to the target and all nearby enemies. Attacking the target with basic attacks amps the charge up, making it deal extra damage as it explodes. Tristana can also onto a target with for extra damage. ---- We grabbed a couple of the champion update guys to go through the update and talk about some of the specific changes we’re implementing. ;Gameplay notes by Miles 'RiotVesh' Miller was a late game powerhouse who didn’t really have clearly defined weaknesses. Her power dipped in the mid game, yeah, but when you look at other super powerful late game carries (think or ), she just didn’t have the same Achilles heel-type glowing red spots for her enemy team to pew pew at. She had insane range and speed with her basic attacks, and even when she did get caught, she had a decent knock back AND a lengthy jump that let her GTFO. Changes were needed, and after deliberating with the rest of the champion update designers, we decided to cement Tristana as a daredevil'' reset carry who gets bonuses from into fights while removing some of the safe strength she had in her kit. Now, instead of operating as an uber safe right-clicker, new Tristana’s power is windowed, with huge power spikes when she’s played to meet specific goals. Her basic attack speed still increases per level, but the boost is lower than before. This makes actually important, as she’s not just switching from stupid fast attack speed to soul-crushingly fast attack speed. Her now deals lower base damage, but can deal way more if she stacks up on her target before landing on their face. 'Implementing brought about a few interesting new combos, too: now you can plant your explosive charge onto the enemy frontline tank, pump up the charge with a few basic attacks, then knock them into their allies with . A bit like a and in one combo. is pretty central to her playstyle: by landing the ability on the right targets and making smart use of , good Trist players will maximize her new ’s detonation before ing in to start off her trademark reset rampage. ;Art notes by Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino was one of those older champions who was – as Vesh has put it – a bit of a blob. Like , she had a limited rig, meaning our animators couldn’t add much in the way of personality to her movement, and she was generally starting to look a bit dated next to the more recent champs. We started looking at Tristana through the champion update lens and knew we wanted to bring in a wholesale change, updating her model, textures, rig, and animations until she felt like a unique part of the yordle family. That's right – she's now officially a yordle, too! Working from the standards we set with update, we knew we wanted to push her proportions so that she physically represented ''her character and theme. ’s a genius, so has a bit of a bobblehead and wobbles around as he walks. Tristana, on the other hand, represents the yordle take on a super cannon commando. Her appearance is slightly more feral and nature-themed than before, with wilder eyes and animalistic ears that steer her away from little girl territory and towards yordle status. Tristana’s cannon is now a full expression of her, too, thanks to exaggerated animations that we’ve added to the cannon itself whenever she uses or . us with your comments and feedback below! Media Music= ;Related Music Dragon Trainer Tristana - Login Screen Tales from the Rift - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Pentakill Mortal Reminder| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Tristana Sculpt 2014| Tristana Rocket Jump VFX - Behind the Scenes| Dragon Trainer’s Video Guide, Volume One| Dragon Trainer Tristana VFX - Behind the Scenes| Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO League of Legends Music| Dragon Trainer Tristana figure turnable| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Tristana Render old.png|Tristana Model Tristana Buccaneer concept.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Tristana RocketGirl render.png|Rocket Girl Tristana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Tristana RocketGirl concept.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Tristana VU concept.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 1.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 2.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Tristana VU model.jpg|Tristana Update model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Tristana Update Firefighter Splash concept 01.jpg|Firefighter Tristana Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shuohan Zhou) Tristana Update Guerilla Splash concept 01.jpg|Guerilla Tristana Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Tristana Update Buccaneer model 01.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana Update RocketGirl model 01.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana DragonTrainer promo 1.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana Promo 1 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 2.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana Promo 2 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 3.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana Promo 3 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 4.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana Promo 4 Tristana DragonTrainer promo 5.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana Promo 5 Tristana DragonTrainer concept.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana DragonTrainer model 1.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Tristana_DragonTrainer_model_2.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Tristana DragonTrainer Statue model 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana DragonTrainer Statue model 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Bewitching Tristana Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Bewitching Tristana Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tristana Bewitching splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tristana Bewitching splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Omega Squad 2017 concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Omega Squad 2017 concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Category:Champion development Category:Tristana